Let Me Fall Into You
by whenyourheartstopsbeating
Summary: JakeXPlacenamehere - idea i got before going to bed one night just a onshot for whenever and whoever you want him to imprint with. no names so anyone could use. cute oneshot at the cliffs of lapush. ;


She stood at the very tip of the cliff

She stood at the very tip of the cliff. Her baggy clothes flapped in the wind as her long hair licked at every inch of skin it could touch. Her hands rested heavily in her pockets, the weight of the world pushing them deeper until the fabric cut off their only escape. She didn't look small compared to the sea. She looked as if she could take it on. Her eyes, somewhat squinted, peered over the edge and straight into the vast ocean. She saw things no one else could see – the good in the bad.

Deep in thought, she didn't see him approach. She felt it.

Like many others at that time, her mind was clouded with thoughts of life. What it would be like to grow old, and to grow up. What it would be like to have a family. And, also, the ever present adamant thought of not becoming her mother. Did she want a family – yes. Did she think she would have that family – no. She did nothing but work, it was doubtful that she would ever be able to get ahead enough in life to settle down. It was sad but went unnoticed by her because it was her life, it had always been that way, and it would never change.

He slid his arms around her waist and leaned his head into her neck. It wasn't a pushy movement or one that would leave her wanting to pull away. It was one of those things that he did that made her want to lean into him, to cower under his strength and fight the moonlight to just last a little longer.

It was the only time they would or could meet. Midnight by the cliffs. Every night. But it never got old. They craved each other like something out of the world's greatest romance novel. They treated each other as if they were already married, though it could never be. She wanted him to be her one. He wanted her to be his only. Life wanted them to forget.

Their love for each other surpassed the depths of the ocean, the waves that threatened to break them down from every angle, the scorching light of day, and the blinding dark of night. It was a love for a lifetime though they may never admit it to each other or to anyone else. It was a love time would be still for. And one no one could deny. It was the kind you couldn't make up or dream about because it was real and raw and utterly devastating.

She leaned back into him and tipped her head up to the moon silently thanking it for it's presence. The moonlight was their only ally in this whole mess. It was the one who guided them to each other each and every night.

They sat there for minutes, hours maybe, just using the other for relief and support. It was customary for them not to talk for the first few hours. The outside world means nothing when your mind has a life of its own.

She put her hand gently on the back of his head and smoothed the hair there, silently telling him that she was done being consoled. He smiled into her neck. Taking a large breath to remember the aroma of her skin he pulled back and looked at the moon himself.

She looked up at him at and angle. He was heartbreakingly beautiful. She turned slowly and savored every brush of skin on skin. Her hands came off his and one went to his hair on the nape of his neck as the other went to his chest. He took a minute of reverence but he couldn't resist the pull of his eyes to hers. It was a magnetic attraction that he had been salivating over all day. He took one hand and curled it around the hair that swung around her ear. His hand stayed on her face and she too savored the feeling.

Half her mouth pulled up into a smirk as she started to lean back. Immediately both hands went tight against her waist and his eyes went wide with panic. She just smiled wider.

Half an inch farther back and she would fall off.

She looked up still smiling.

He stared, dazed into surrender for only a moment.

She straightened herself and reached up to speak in his ear. Her breath ran hot shivers down his spine.

"Catch me."

There was no doubt he would.

Very suddenly she leaned back taking him with her. He curled his arms tight around her back and his legs around hers as she screamed into the dark night air. He was laughing and soon she found her lips pressed against his. He tilted his head to the right and she followed in rhythm. The kiss deepened as she opened her mouth in a contented sigh. One of his hands that was wrapped around his back went into her hair to crush her head into his. They were never close enough. The air whipping around them made their kiss desperate like it would be the last thing they would ever do. All the passion they had and would have was thrown into that kiss.

They hit the water but didn't stop.

When they finally had to resort to gasping into each other's mouths they came up for air. He still held onto her.

They swam, connected, to shore.

Collapsing on the beach they were both breathing heavy, but they smiled like idiots.

They turned and looked at eachother at the same time.

He leaned into her ear, sweeping the hair behind.

"Everytime" he said.

And he did.

Everything

Everywhere

Everyday

Everytime

Eternally


End file.
